Immortal
by epicfail
Summary: Original written by XXXbloodyrists666XXX Rewritten by epicfail
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello. For some reason, this fanfiction, as it can be called, has made me re-write it. It was so horrible, I had to fix it... as much as I could. You'll see towards the middle/end that I begin to care less and less about keeping this um... professional. I get snarky and sarcastic... I hold no remorse for these actions. Characters have been re-named, or un-re-named, tons of scenes were cut (ah story of the script-writer's life), and in general, it was made about as decent as these fic can be. I am sorry, but this version will still make your eyes bleed and your brain explode. I think I lost brain-cells re-writing this...

Also, I don't know Harry Potter, I don't pretend to. I've never read the books, and I've only seen two of the movies. Please forgive anything I messed up due to my lack of knowledge. :3

------------------------------

_Hello. My name is Ebony Ness Raven. I have mid-back length black hair spray-died with purple streaks. My eyes are dark brown, but I have bad vision so I wear icy blue contacts. I have pale skin, I'm a Witch, and was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seven years ago. I tend to wear black clothing, as I am more comfortable in dark colors._

I was walking around Hogwarts in my free time during a snowy winter day. The clouds blocked out the sun, which pleased me, since my pale skin made it rather easy for me to burn.

"Ebony." A voice called for me from behind. I turned around and spotted Draco Malfoy, a fellow Slytherian student. He had asked me to go out with him a few times, and even though we really could not go anywhere, I had fun. I considered him my boyfriend, but I didn't know how he felt about me.

"Hello Draco. What's up?" Before he could answer though, a few of my friends came over and dragged me off for study group, something I had not much interest in.

------

I awoke early the next morning. It was still snowing. I threw off my covers, which were black and pink, and stepped out of bed. I got dressed and did my hair up. I was feeling lazy so I only put my hair up in a messy bun.

My friend and roommate, Willow, woke up soon after. She has the most gorgeous green eyes and waist length black hair. She also likes to wear black, but for other reasons then mine. While we were putting on our makeup, she started a conversation.

"So... I saw you talking to Draco yesterday." She spoke carefully with just a hint of excitement as she put on her lipstick.

I blushed slightly. "Yeah... what of it?"

"Do you like hi--" She asked as we were about to leave our room. I gasped and slapped my hand over her mouth.

"I so do not!" She laughed behind my hand before pulling away.

"Yeah... sure. Well, anyways..." She pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a small slip of paper. She waived it in front of my face. I tried for a few moments to read it before I gave up and ripped it out of her hand. I stared at it for a moment before looking up at here. It was a note talking about a concert/party outside of campus in a few nights.

"Well? You should ask Draco to go with you." She smiled knowingly before walking off. I blushed and smiled happily before pocketing the paper. No need to be getting in trouble for having unauthorized material on campus.

------

It was the night of the concert. I had asked Draco to go with me and when he looked slightly put-off, I added a small white lie that a few friends would be coming with us as well. He agreed and I went crazy with glee after he left the Slytherian common room.

I had spiked my hair out slightly and wore raver-type clothing. I felt like dressing up, so sue me. I became worried that Draco wouldn't come when he hadn't arrived at the time he had said he would. I suffered from manic-depression so I tended to cut myself a lot. I didn't go too over-board this time, only a small flesh wound. No need to be bleeding all over Draco when he did arrive. He came, late, but he came, and we snuck out for the concert. I had pocketed a few cigarettes before we left and chain-smoked a few as we walked to the concert. I offered Draco some, but he only took one.

We arrived and the music was decently loud, but not so loud as the attract attention from campus. People were dancing, making out, doing drugs... ya' know, normal stuff.

The band was just a local band, but the lead singer was really hot. Much hotter then most men in a lot of professional bands I had seen. I was eyeing the singer pretty intensely, and I must have said something because Draco started glaring death at him. I couldn't understand why at first, but then I realized it must be because Draco liked me. I put my arm around him.

"Hey, don't worry... I couldn't like someone I've never even met, and besides... I definitely couldn't like anyone more then I like you..." I blushed intensely. Saying that had taken a lot out of me!

He didn't smile, but he did stop glaring death at the singer. Everything went smooth after that and we had a great time.

After the party winded down, we decided to leave. However, Draco didn't lead me back to campus... he led me into the Forbidden Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and I had made out a little in the Forbidden Forest before we were caught by one of the guards set to roam the forest a few years back. Dumbledore gave us a stern talking-to about what we did was wrong and why it was wrong. I kinda ignored him until we were allowed back to our rooms, with escorts, of course, to make sure we really went to our rooms.

Later, after I had gotten ready for bed, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and was surprised to see Draco there. He leaned in slowly and gave me a short kiss before turning and going back to his room. I stood speechless for a moment before smiling bitter-sweetly and going to bed.

------

It wasn't snowing this morning and the sun had come out. I'd have to avoid going outside without good reason today. I got dressed and decided my hair needed to be spray-died again, since the purple had faded recently.

I was kinda out of it and bumped into someone on the way to my seat in the Great Hall for breakfast. I fell over and landed hard on my butt, as did the person I bumped into. I grumbled angrily and ignored the hand offered to help me up.

"I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?" A calm voice spoke from slightly above me. I looked up to be greeted by a rather sexy young man with tousled brown hair, glasses, and a small scar on his forehead. It was obscured by his bangs so I couldn't get a really good look at it. I blushed slightly.

"I'm fine, thank you... I'm Ebony Raven, by the way." I always told everyone my name; my mum said it was because I wanted to be friends with everyone. The boy smiled.

"My name is Harry Potter."

After breakfast, we met back up and talked for a while before Draco came and got me. He didn't say a word to Harry, all he did was glare daggers at him. Harry had a similar response. I said goodbye to Harry and followed Draco away to wherever he was taking me.

------

Draco led me to his room, kicked everyone out, and shut the door. He leaned over me and started kissing me deeply. I kissed back and he pushed me against the bed. I was getting really exited and started gasping a little. Draco moaned slightly and it sorta sounded like he had a word mixed in there. I ignored it momentarily before I realized what it was. My eyes went wide and I shoved Draco off of me.

"Wait, Ebony! I didn't mean it, come back here!" I had already torn out of the room though and nothing he could say would make me come back. I was a girl on a mission and I needed to complete it.

I stomped around campus angrily until I spotted what I was looking for.

I walked up towards my target.

"Harry Potter." I spoke only to catch his attention before slapping him square across the face.

Everyone around who heard it stopped and stared. Why wouldn't they? I had just slapped the most prestigious student on campus.

Draco came up behind me.

"Stop it Ebony, it's not what you think." Draco tried to reason with me, but I refused to listen. I glared at him with tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe you cheated on me! And with _Potter_, none the less!" A collective gasp rang out from around us and even more people stopped to stare. Harry immediately went red. Draco sighed.

"It's not like that. No...nothing really happened and it was a long time ago." His voice decreased in volume as his sentence went on. Fucking liar.

"Yeah right! Just... leave me alone!" I ran out of the hall. I only had one destination in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could to the Forbidden Forest while still avoiding being caught. I ran out of breath and collapsed against a tree where I started to cry. I heard a twig snap and looked around. I spotted a shadowy figure hidden in the brush.

"Wh--who are you?" I spoke shakily.

"Who I am matters not. I have a task to ask of you." The figure stayed in the dark. I wiped a tear away and listened.

"I know how you feel about a certain wizard. I ask simply that you eradicate both our problems at the same time. I cannot reveal myself at this time, but I feel this is a suitable time the remove him." He sounded vicious and seemed to get some sort of mental pleasure at the thought of destroying this foe.

"Who?" Maybe I was slow, or maybe I was just too upset, but I probably should have figured out who he was talking about without him spelling it out.

"Harry Potter."

I gasped.

"I-I can't!" Even though he and Draco had done something together, I couldn't kill him! I felt something for him, even though I was angry at him right now.

"An ultimatum then. Harry or Draco. One must die." He left then and only my broken heart was left to keep me company.

------

I didn't do anything for days. I avoided both Draco and Harry. I knew whoever the shadow was said they could not make a move on Harry, and I assumed the same would hold true for Draco. However, today the teachers were acting odd. At breakfast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore called for order. He had an announcement.

"It is with great regret that I inform you of this tragedy that has befallen our school. Draco Malfoy was found dead last night." A collective out-cry of gasps and shrieks of terror followed. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Everyone is to return to their rooms for the day and stay inside the school. Consequences will be great to those found outside."

I was shocked. Draco was... dead? I ran out of the room before I burst into tears. I ran blindly to my room and locked my self into the bathroom. I sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes before I dug my nails into my wrist. The blood gushed and made small puddles on the sink. When I realized what I had done, I stripped off my clothes and ran a bath. The blood slowed some before the tub was full enough for me to get in.

I cried silently as the water encased me in its warmth. I entertained thoughts of suicide at the lose of my one true love.

Long after the water had turned cold, I stepped out of the bath. I dressed and went back into my room where I entertained more thoughts of suicide. I dug my nails deeply into my still fresh wrist wounds and let the blood flow. My roommates were in the common room, so I had no one to tell me to stop. I dug deeper and my vision blurred. I started to feel light headed and fell onto the floor, but I kept digging my nails in deeper. As I began to black out, I heard some noises and saw a pair of feet stop in front of me. Only darkness followed.

------

I awoke later in the school infirmary. My wrists had been bandaged and a pink rose had been left on the table by my bed. Pink meant friendship, so I assumed Harry left it as a sign he wanted to help. I felt better so I went back to my room.

A soft knock on the door was followed by someone coming in. I refused to look at them. The bed sank as someone sat down next to me. A gently hand rested on my shoulder.

"Ebony? I need to tell you something." It was Harry. I still didn't look at him.

"Draco isn't dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had found out, somehow, that Draco wasn't really dead. Dumbledore just said he was, for some reason, and Draco was really missing. Harry assumed that Voldemort had taken him after I told him about the shadowy figure and what he had told me.

He had found Voldemort's lair years ago and assumed that he still lived there. We arrived and he was right. Voldemort was still using the same lair... for some reason.

Harry and I tracked down Draco, who was tied to a chair. He looked fairly out of it, like he had been tortured.

Just as I was about to untie him, I was grabbed from behind and a wand was pointed towards Harry. He stepped back.

"Ha! I have you all now! My master will be pleased with me." Snaketail spoke in a pleased manner as he held onto me. He held me tighter. I had the feeling he... liked me. This scared me.

"Ebony, you will come with me." He spoke into my ear. This confirmed my suspicion. I laughed at him.

"Like hell I will!" I took my wand from my side and stabbed it as hard as I could into him. He fell back, clutching his chest. He looked down and stared at the blood. He looked back at me again.

"Eb..ony... how could... you?" He fell down, breathed his last breath, and died. I sobbed slightly. I had killed a man. Harry had untied Draco and Draco put an arm around me.

"Hurry, we must leave before Voldemort comes and finds us." He and Harry helped me up and we ran out of there. When we were safely away, I fell to the ground sobbing.

"It's so unfair!" I yelled through my tears. Draco and Harry stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Why can't I just be plain and ugly like all the other girls?! Why does it have to be so complicated?!" I sobbed into my hands.

"You want to be ugly?" Draco was confused.

"I just want it to be simple! I just want one love, who loves me back! Why can't I just be normal?!" I stood up and ran off then. Draco called after me but I kept running. I locked my self in my bathroom again and sliced my wrists.

------

Later in class, Draco whispered into my ear. I ignored him but he kept doing it. When I got tired of him, I listened to what he had to say.

"Ebony... I love you. I want to be with only you." I gasped and looked at him. He took my hand and entwined our fingers together. We stared into each other's eyes before the teacher noticed us and told us to pay attention.

------

Another concert/party was being thrown and Draco wanted me to go with him. I said yes and went to ask Willow what I should wear. She gave me a dress that was really sexy and I tried it on. It was really sexy, and made me look even hotter. Willow looked hot too, as she had dressed up since she was going as well.

"So... are you going with Draco?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Heh. I'm going with Ron." She spoke happily. A knock on the door indicated that Draco was there to escort us. Willow and I chain-smoked on the way to the Forbidden Forest and Draco had just one. We danced some once we got there before Voldemort showed up.

"Someone must still die! Draco or Harry. You made your choice Ebony!" He was about to attack Draco when Dumbledore flew in and attacked Voldemort first. He told us all to return to the school.

------

I awoke the next day and got dressed. I decided to skip classes that day and went down to the Slytherian common room. I was really upset about Draco so I started crying. I didn't know what I was going to do! I got really upset and went into the bathroom. I chain smoked and cried harder. Someone knocked on the door. I wiped my tears away and opened the door. It was Harry. I walked past him into my room and sat on the bed. Harry sat next to me. He gently grabbed my chin and turned me towards him. He leaned in and tenderly kissed me. We started making out hot and heavy.

A gasp came from the doorway and we both looked. Draco stood shocked and hurt.

------

Draco ran off and Harry tried to go after him alone. I wouldn't let him because I still didn't trust them together. Before we could get to him though, I felt light headed and fell to the ground. I think Harry was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I was seeing the front of the school, like I was there. I knew what I was seeing was happening right this instance. I saw a group of people walk up to the school and be let in. I don't know how, but someone, I knew who they were... the Ministry of Magic.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next day late. When I opened my eyes, Willow was standing right over me. I gasped.

"Don't do that!" I climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"Sorry, but you slept in and you need to come to the Great Hall, something is off."

We went to the Great Hall where the doors were closed and all the students were pilled against them trying to hear. I could only hear small bits.

"This cannot be!"

"The Dark Lord is planning to kill all of the students!"

"The school must be closed!"

"We cannot! Someone must stop the Dark Lord, and only one person is fit to!"

"Ebony Ness Raven."

I gasped and everyone stared at me.

I felt light headed again and fell to the floor.

I saw Voldemort. I saw him killing Draco.

When I came to, everyone was still staring at me. Willow kneeled next to me.

"Maybe you see the nurse?" She spoke softly. I shook my head.

"I think Professor Sinistra would be more appropriate."

------

I went to Professor Sinistra's class, which was empty at the time. She knew I was coming.

"Please, sit." I told her about what was going on. She didn't say much before Draco came in. We went outside and walked for a while before Draco spoke.

"I heard you were having visions. What did Professor Sinistra say?" he spoke quietly.

"She told me she would tell me tomorrow." I grumbled. Suddenly, I went out again. I saw two men being killed. When I came back, I started to cry.

"Ebony? What? What did you see?" He asked worriedly. I couldn't say a word. I was too scared. I had seen Lucius and Sirius killed...

Draco went to find Harry and came back with him. Harry sat next to me. I had calmed down some now and told them what I saw. They were shocked.

"Who? Who does it?!" Harry asked frantically. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry... I didn't see."

------

Harry, Draco and I went to see Dumbledore and see if could help. He made some calls and sent out some people to look for Lucius and Sirius. It was all he could do right now, so we left.

Later we were told they were found. We went to the infirmary just as Lucius and Sirius were being carried in on stretchers. Professor Sinistra was behind them. They were alive! At least they were alive.

Professor Sinistra pulled me off to the side. She whispered into my ear.

"I have foreseen your destiny. The Dark Lord, when he was a student of Hogwarts, he was in love with a lovely woman. She broke his heart, you see. He turned evil because of this woman. You, Ebony, must go into the past and seduce him. You must not break his heart. He must love you, and if it fails... you must kill him."

"O...okay." I didn't want to, but I knew it was the only way. She told me to come see her tomorrow night. I went away from her and Draco and Harry approached me.

"What did she say?" Draco asked. I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't. Not while everyone else was around. I led Draco to the Slytherian common room; no one was there right now. We sat down and Draco put his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" He was worried. I sighed.

"I...I have to go back in time and seduce Voldemort." I buried my face in my hands. I didn't want to see the look on Draco's face. He dropped his hand from my shoulders.

"Are we through? Is this the end for us?" He spoke softly, with a hint of anger. My head shot up.

"Of course not! You're my only love! But I need to do this, it will save everyone!" I shouted. Draco's expression softened and he kissed me deeply.

------

The next night, Professor Sinistra came to get me.

"It is time." I followed her. She led me to her classroom and handed me a Time-Turner.

"Use this to go back. Also use it to come back. Good luck." That was it. I had nothing else. I set the Time-Turner and was on my way.

I was in front of the school. I saw a young man sitting outside the school. I took a moment to recognize him, but when I did, I realize it was Tom Marvolo... Voldemort.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked up to Tom and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Ebony. I'm new." He looked up at me and smiled back.

"I'm Tom." We shook hands and then went into the school for class.

As we were in the hall, I obviously didn't set the turner right, as I was whisked back into the present. Professor Sinistra stared at me.

------

Later, I was with Draco. He asked me how it went.

"It didn't, not really... I messed up and came back too soon. I'll have to go back." I said sadly.

"How far did you get?" He seemed jealous.

"Not at all. I only said hi."

------

The next day I woke up and got dressed. I went to Professor Sinistra's class. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

I went back into the past. It was breakfast so I hurried to the Great Hall and sat down. I noticed I had sat next to Tom. He looked at me.

"Hey. You kinda disappeared last night. You okay?" He seemed kinda cute.

"Yeah, thanks. I was umm... having female issues." I blushed. He blushed. Awkward silence followed.

"Hey Ebony... want to go with me somewhere tonight?" He whispered into my ear eventually. I nodded slowly. I had to.

------

Later, I went to the Slytherian common room and spotted... Draco?! No wait, it was Lucius. Before I could talk to him though, Marty McFly [AN: from Back to the Future?!? wtf... stepped in front of me.

"What are you doing here?!" [AN: that's what I want to know... I asked.

"I will help you go forward in time!" He said. He took out a black time-machine and I stepped into it. Suddenly, I was forward in time!

Professor Sinistra looked at me.

"I have an idea. Here." She gave me an amnesia potion. Suddenly, I saw Marty McFly's black time-machine again and jumped into it. I was in the past again, but this time I was in Professor Slughorns class. He came in.

"Who are you? Class isn't in session right now, you shouldn't be in here." He told me.

"I'm sorry, I went into the wrong class." I left before he could yell at me or see the potion.

------

Tom and I hung out a lot and walked around campus. We went behind the school and I put some of the amnesia potion on a cigarette and handed it to him. He began to smoke it. His eyes glazed over a bit and I leaned in towards him. I kissed him and he pulled me closer. We started making out. Out of the darkness, a shadowy figure leered over us. It pulled a gun out and aimed it at Tom. I yelled and jumped in front of the bullet before it could hit Tom. My world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke, I was in the present again. I was lying in the infirmary. I sat up and almost died at the pain from a bullet in my stomach.

Voldemort came in, but he seemed somehow less evil.

"Get out! I don't want to see you!"

"Your choice was made! Draco or Harry must die." He then left, for no reason at all. Harry came in after him. He someone managed to miss Voldemort in the hallway.

"Ebony! You're alive!" He ran over to me and hugged me. My ribs about exploded since he was putting pressure on my wounds. I gasped and he pulled back.

"Am I dead?" I looked around. Harry blinked.

"No, you almost died, but you came back just in time to survive."

I stared at him.

"Where is Draco?" I got up and went to look for Draco. I went into the Slytherian common room and saw my one true love making out with Snape, of all people! I ran past them into my bathroom and started cutting my wrists. Draco pounded on the door and tried desperately to get me to open it. My world blacked out though.

------

When I awoke, I took a moment to realize I was in the past again! How this happened will never be explained. Tom walked in and sat next to me.

"Are you alright Ebony?" He asked.

Yeah, I'm alright." I grumbled. "Am I dead?" I remembered I had jumped in front of the bullet, then I was in the future and saw Draco making out with Snape, then I slit my wrists and I guess, by some miracle, I went back into the past instead of dying.

"No, you aren't dead." He pulled a cigarette out and started smoking it. Then he leaned over and started kissing me. A teacher came in though and we got in trouble.

------

We were waiting in an office when Marty McFly's black time-machine came back! I jumped into it and told Tom to come as well.

We were in the present now. Tom looked confused. Willow walked in.

"Who's this?" She looked Tom up and down.

"This is Tom Morvolo Riddle." She nodded. Suddenly Tom started to freak out.

"What's wrong?!" I asked with concern.

"This is the FUTURE! What if you can't be with me anymore because we are from different times?!" He shied away from me.

"No! I'll still like you, I swear!" He looked up slightly comforted.

"I'll try to trust you..."

"Hey, where's Draco?" My one-track mind shifted back to my one true love.

"He disappeared after you tried to kill your self." Willow said.

"I have to go find him!" I ran off. On the way to the Great Room, I ran into Harry.

"Ebony! You're alright." He hugged me.

"Yes, by some fan-fic miracle, I survived. Where is Draco?" I asked.

"He betrayed you." He spoke with anger.

"I know, but we have to find him!" I said.

"Alright... I'll help then." He groaned. Suddenly, all the lights went out. The Dark Mark appeared.

"I think Voldemort is here! We should separate to find Draco." Harry agreed and I ran into the Great Room.

------

The Great Room was empty, except for one person... Draco.

"Draco? Are you alright?" I walked up behind him. Before he could answer, Harry and Tom came in. We had a big orgy.

Then Tom revealed he was really Voldemort from the present. He had changed his appearance and gone into the past to trick me.

"This was my plan all along! Now I shall kill you all!" He laughed.

Snape came in: "You will submit to the Dark Lord!"

I just wanted to slit my wrists and die but I had to save everyone first!

------------------------------

AN: Ahem... I'm tired. I just spent the last... five hours on this thing. I just want to know... after writing that much CRAP, why did the author suddenly stop the story like that?


End file.
